


Popiołem idę.

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Imagery, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Jesienny wiatr powinien przynosić wytchnienie. Chłodna podłoga powinna stabilizować myśli. Woda powinna oczyszczać umysł. Nie żyjemy jednak w idealnym świecie.





	Popiołem idę.

Popiołem idę,

czarnym, szarym i białym.

Na skrzydłach nieskończoności osiadł kurz,

na brwi twoja krew błękitna.

Królestwo nieskończone w darze,

spalę i zostanie tylko bruk,

wypiszę na nim,

krwią szkarłatną,

imię twoje,

bym we wspomnieniach twoich

zostać mógł.

Zimna podłoga pod plecami wydawała się teraz cieplejsza niż podmuchy samego słońca. Światło tak pięknie wyglądało rozbite przez kryształowy żyrandol. Uśmiechała się, dlaczego nie miałaby się uśmiechać, ciepło pod jej ręką poruszało się dziwnie. Zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na własnym brzuchu, materiał sukni był dziwnie nie przyjemny i szorstki pod opuszkami palców. Dźwięk jej krótkich oddechów zagłuszała zbyt głośna kanonada kroków, jakie wykonywał ktoś poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Jęknęła cicho kiedy kolejna fala chłodu rozlała się po jej ciele. 

Nie potrafiła podnieść głowy ani ramion, czuła dziwne mrowienie w palcach. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Nieprzytomnie zamrugała, chcąc przywrócić sobie ostrość widzenia. Uśmiechała się czując ciepło emanujące z jej brzucha, ciemną plamą wędrujące w dół jej boków. Łzy same spływały po jej policzkach a ona nie próbowała ich powstrzymać. Z trudem podniosła rękę delikatnie przez siebie. Zamrugała kilka razy. Czerwony barwnik tak trudno będzie wywabić z dywanu. 

Plama na jej brzuchu zlewała się z czerwienią jej sukienki, to była jej ulubiona, nie chciała jej tak zabrudzić. Ciepły płyn kontynuował wędrówkę w dół. 

Zadrżała, po zimnych kafelkach niósł się wiatr przyniesiony przez otwarte drzwi. Zamknęła oczy i ponownie zacisnęła dłoń na brzuchu. 

-Jeszcze tylko pięć minut- wmawiała sobie w myślach- zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Znajdą mnie. Znajdą i uratują.

Czerwień rozlewała się po eleganckich kafelkach otaczając ją aureolą, która dawała świadectwo jej życia. Kroki ucichły, jej oczy nie potrafiły jej pomóc w dostrzeżeniu szczegółów wyglądu stojącego nad nią mężczyzny, ale nie potrzebowała ich, żeby wiedzieć kim był. Chciała się zaśmiać, ale z jej ust wydobył się tylko cichy charkot, poczuła smak żelaza na języku. Zakrztusiła się, ale nie mogła wypluć płynu napływającego jej do ust. Dusiła się powoli a w myślach ciążyła jej tylko jedna myśl, że on patrzy na nią z satysfakcją w oczach. 

Oczy ciążyły jej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nigdy nie czuła takiego zmęczenia, nie w sypialni i nie na stole porodowym. Teraz pragnęła tylko przymknąć powieki na sekundę lub dwie. Świeże powietrze pachniało astrami, które sobie ulubiła, ten moment mógłby być idealny. Wzięła ostatni, krótki oddech i zamknęła oczy.

-Dobranoc matko- powiedział Asmodeusz.


End file.
